


To Love & Protect

by DyliciousNuggets



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Gen, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyliciousNuggets/pseuds/DyliciousNuggets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kira was just a regular girl. This is a flashback to how things were right before the zombie outbreak.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_...You better run, better run, outrun my gun..._

I lined up my shot on the balcony of a three floor building on the north-east side of London as my iPod blarred into my ears. The glare of the setting sun was shining bright into my scope, burning my eyes as I focused on taking out my last remaining target. He ambled along, not in the most graceful manner, but what did a zombie care. Or as my father liked to call them, walkers. It was a term that was native to the States more so than here. But the lingo didn’t matter, they all needed to be put down.

_Bang!_

“Gotcha mutha fucka” I said to myself triumphantly. I had been up on that balcony for three hours, picking off zombies to make my run down to the ground to scavenge what was down there. I hoisted my sniper rifle strap over my shoulder and stood up.

I narrowed my eyes to the street, using my hand as a visor to shield the light as a blur moved quickly. “Oh, no you don’t.”  
I quickly ran down the stairs, jumping the last bit before sprinting to the warehouse store’s front entrance. It was like a ghost town in there. A small breeze kicked up, flinging the light debris farther into the store. The now uncovered ground in front of me was smeared with blood. It looked like someone had tried to set up refuge, possibly burning the zombie bodies after they were shot. The city was a place you didn’t want to be when things had gone down. I walked deeper into the store. All was quiet. But I knew better than to assume I was completely safe.

I rounded an aisle and went into the employee room. Those looking for supplies would have grabbed everything already. But people often forgot that workers had to eat too. I found a few cans of chili that hadn’t gone bad yet and chucked them into my bag.

_Squeeeeeee!_

My hand grabbed the pistol out of my side holster and pointed it at the door without a moments notice. Male, early 20’s maybe, blue eyes, light hair. My brain began documenting his appearance our of habit. His eyes were wide with fear as he had his hands face palm up in front of him showing that he was defenseless. I motioned my pistol to the side for him to take off his satchel and place it on the ground in the middle. He didn’t complain and complied with my request, taking extra care to move very slowly.

“I was just looking for supplies” he said as his eyes nervously went from me to the gun. I’m sure he was afraid that I would kill him.

“What’s your name?” I asked him, my expression still emotionless.

“I-Isaac” he said.

“Isaac, that’s a nice name” I said as I put my gun back into my holster and walked towards him. Placing my hand on his, I spun him around with his arm pressed up behind his back I had his front smashedagainst the wall. Then, I slammed his head face first into the wall in front of him . He fell to the floor, passed out. I grabbed my zip ties and tied up his hands to the leg of the table, not wanting anymore interference. You never knew what people were capable of these days. His bag was past his feet, so if he really wanted it, he’d have to work for it. I rummaged through that as well. I hadn’t realized him waking up and he was standing up behind me already.

“Feel free to look, I don’t want any trouble. I told you that” Isaac spoke as he rubbed his wrists.

I looked at him surprised, but he was friendly, especially after I had knocked him unconscious. I glanced at his wrists, which he noticed.

“Always keep a spare knife in my boot” he said with a grin. “There’s going to be goblins here soon, so we should go. Maybe we should stick together” he suggested.

It was a little too soon to just be all buddy-buddy. But I figured if he could handle what I threw at him, it might not be such a bad idea.

It was now pitch black outside. My plan was to be long and gone from here and back at my home site before night had fallen. The path which I had taken earlier was already loaded with walkers. I’d have to go the long way, through the forest.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

I eyed him suspiciously.

“What? I told you mine!” he said.

“Kira” I replied, still looking ahead at the terrain.

“That’s…Asian” he said with a small smile, as if he had figured me out.

“Actually, I’m Hawaiian” I said, fighting a small smile from within at this small battle.

“Hawaiian? What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I just met you, so I don’t think you need to know everything about me” I spat at him.

“Touché.”

 

* * *

 

  
We slept in an abandoned house that night and woke up at the crack of dawn. I pulled on my jacket over my tank top and spun around to find him looking at me.

“What is it?” I asked, annoyed. I shouldn’t have led this puppy away from his home.

“Just…your tattoo.”

“ _Nos protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se proteger leurs-même_ ; We protect those who cannot protect themselves” I replied nonchalantly as I put my boots on.

“What is that supposed to mean?” he asked.

Before I could open my mouth, there was a sound from the bottom floor of the house that caught both of our attention.


	2. Flashbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira was just a regular girl. This is a flashback to how things were right before the zombie outbreak.

"Something smells good" I said bounding down the stairs to the kitchen as my father made waffles. I sat at the counter, as he plopped down a plate of fruit, waffles, and bacon in front of me. We had just relocated to London from Hawaii. I hated the move and was hoping if I had stopped sulking long enough that maybe he would let me miss some school. I was definitely not looking forward to making new friends.

I remember it like it was yesterday, rather than three weeks ago. He had told my mother and me that he was relocating to an army base in London and that we would need to move also. And that he had already booked a flight for the following week. I wasn't thrilled at the new at all. After saying goodbye my friends I had packed all of my belongings up and had boarded the flight out of sunny Honolulu to gloomy London.

You're in a good mood" my father said, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, well...It's not so cold today" I said with the same smile back at him. "I was hoping we could explore the town or something" I suggested. I turned down the volume on the tv; reports of new virus outbreaks and crashes. Same old things that one would see everyday.

"Ahh...sorry Kira. I've got to drop you off at school and then drop the car off at your mother's office" he told me. We were down to one car at the moment which meant my parents were always car pooling.

I frowned at the thought, pushing my plate away and bounded up the stairs to get ready for school. What I was going to wear to make my first impression was stressing me out immensely.

I put my backpack on and walked straight past him to the car, walking around to the right side of the car before realizing my mistake. I groaned in frustration loudly and walked to the other side.

"Come on, Kira. Look at this as a new opportunity" my father said unlocking the car doors.

* * *

I walked the halls at school, practically being invisible. I had a group of friends in Hawaii, but I wasn't sure how to make a fresh start. In my first class the teacher had assigned group partners, and I got the snotty nose dweeb. He didn't say much at all, but he wasn't interested in being friends unless I was made of aluminum and blinking lights. This day was a complete waste. I couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

My parents asked me how my day was. I rolled my eyes and ran up to my room. I couldn't keep complaining to them about how miserable I was. They weren't going to listen.

* * *

During the night, I woke up to some obnoxiously loud talking. Opening my door and creeping to the top of the stairs, my father was talking frantically to my mother.

"This is why I brought us here! They have what it takes. No one listened to me back home. If I don't do this...we could all die" he was saying.

I shook my head, assuming that this was another one of his daily "missions". I always teased him about how seriously he took things sometimes. That he had to do something and carry out a plan like it was a secret mission. I went to bed and tried to sleep for school the next day.

* * *

I woke up and quickly dressed for school, going down the stairs once more. My mother kissed me on the cheek as I went towards the door, deciding to walk so I could at least stop and see the shops along the way. Little did I know, that was the last time I would see my mother. Stepping outside, people were bundled up, coughing into their scarves. I smiled to our neighbor, who looked like a drug addict that was going through a serious withdrawal: yellow eyes, pale skin, and slow movements. I went to school, as though everything were normal.

About midday, they had put the school on lockdown, with military surrounding the school and helicopters taking off everywhere. My father had rushed into the school to take my back home. I screamed at him, telling him we had to get mom. The look on his face confirmed my worst fears. He was trying so hard not to break down.

He barricaded the house, full on lock down and closed all the blinds. It was completely dark. The screams and shots rang in my ears for months as we sat in the dark. It wasn't until a year later that he told me the story of what happened to my mother.

* * *

"I had rushed to her office as soon as things began escalating. I pushed my way pas _every_ single one. I didn't know exactly what they were at the time. Some were sick, some had already turned, and some were just running and trying to survive. When I got to your mother's floor, she was hiding. She had seen me. But before I could tell her not to make a fuss...not to...attract too much attention, she ran at me. Frantically crying and screaming and..." My father took a moment to collect himself, his emotions still clutching to his last encounter with my mother. "She was right in front of me. I could have reached out and grabbed her. A walker had grabbed her ankle, pulling her to it. She got bit. I killed the disgusting thing and carried her. But in the early days, the virus spread quickly. She was already wheezing by the time I was halfway down the flight of stairs to get her out of her building. She looked me into her eyes, with all her strength and told me that you, Kira, would be the one to make it out from all of this. And then...she left" he said, finishing his story. "I didn't want to leave her there, but what choice did I have?"

"Why did we even come to London? Of all places" I asked him, reaching my hand into my jar of canned peaches to scoop some out and into my mouth.

"I told the military of what was coming. I had spoken to a doctor that was explaining the alarming rate of a new virus he had discovered and how fast it was mutating and hiding itself. Every time he wanted to present his research, the virus had changed and he was back to square one; locating it and describing it's results. He entrusted me to tell someone, anyone that would listen. My C.O. didn't listen and none of the other higher ups. I thought another country might listen. But when I explained to them the same thing, they didn't believe me. They didn't believe what was happening. Almost makes me think that they _planned_ for this to happen, but it got out of control.


End file.
